


of treats & tasty things

by monicaposh



Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	of treats & tasty things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeternalblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of sweet & lacy things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767973) by [theeternalblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue). 



There’s a mountain of fries sitting in the center of the laminate table, illuminated by the neon lights positioned like beacons in the diner’s expansive glass windows. 

Betty is at home, tiredly nursing her newborn and Veronica has been craving a double chocolate shake for days. Needless to say, Jughead’s weekly, and still secret, dinner invitation with his daughter was extended for the evening.

After a grueling day, Veronica had Smithers pick her up at the office and drive the familiar route over the bridge to Archie’s school. She greeted her redheaded lover with a kiss and a shared embrace in the back of the town car before thinking of her incessant craving and booking it for the eating establishment. 

The same one with the booths she once had reservations about dining in when Charlotte insisted on that fateful Thursday. 

Now that the seven-year-old, _nearly eight,_ is no longer his student, the little girl has struck up quite the friendship with her former teacher. 

Occasionally, with or without Jughead, Archie and Veronica have stuck with the weekly traditions of milkshakes and fries at Papi’s after school. 

Charlotte has even invited Archie along with her family, Veronica included of course, to participate in their coordinated Halloween costumes. 

The kindness and patience he shows the little girl is enough to have Veronica’s heart swelling even more. She’s always known that her partner would have to have a good relationship with her Goddaughter, and she’s truly struck gold in that regard with Archie. 

“Bug,” Jughead fails at reprimanding his daughter as she slurps up the last of her strawberry shake and plucks another crispy fry off the heap.

Her father discards the remains of his second burger and Archie has the audacity to reach over to Veronica’s plate for a now cold onion ring. 

When he smirks at her, dropping a sweet kiss to her cheek, his hand reaches for one more and she bats it away. 

Her eyes narrow at her boyfriend and her intimidating glare is interrupted by Jughead chuckling and distinct giggles from Charlie, both of which are barely audible over the jukebox. 

“Easy, Arch. I still have scars on my arms from when I got between my wife and her Girl Scout Cookies.” Jughead leans in closely, almost a conspiratorial look on his face. “And Veronica’s pointy nails are like _talons_.” 

Archie visibly winces and Veronica just laughs, scratching up his arm in a tauntingly soothing manner. 

The redhead curls his hand around Veronica’s waist, pulling her _just_ a little bit closer across the booth, and leans over to take a few slurps of her nearly empty chocolate shake. She kinks an eyebrow at him, and his ears redden as he straightens his spine and retreats. 

Veronica plucks the cherry from her frosted glass, watching her friend pay the table’s bill and smiles happily. 

Life has never been so sweet. 

  
  
  


Archie ties on his cape, ready for the school’s day of festivities. To keep things somewhat under control while maximizing the children’s creativity, the faculty makes each grade stick to a category each Halloween. It wasn’t that much of a push, but Archie used all of his charms to secure their theme of superheroes. 

Veronica moves past him in all black, pinching the thighs of his tights before giving him a whistle of approval and breezing out of the bedroom. 

Even though he works in Brooklyn — still technically lives there — Archie spends most of his nights here on the Upper East Side. Her apartment is far nicer, _and_ much more spacious, but Archie doesn’t mind the commute when he’s spending the rest of his time with _her_. 

He still hangs out with Kevin, mostly on the weekends now with the occasional Thursday night football at the bar. But their apartment has become a place where they simply go once in a while — to change, to drink a beer, to hang after watching a game. Kevin spends most of his time in midtown where his boyfriend resides. 

Archie had no trouble adjusting to the empty apartment at first, but his long commutes uptown made much more sense, his newfound routine becoming comfortable. 

His relationship with Veronica has been great and he’s been welcomed fully into her life by her friends, her staff, and most importantly Charlie. His once-student still calls him _Mr. Archie_ but is more comfortable with his presence around Veronica’s home. And more recently, around hers. 

He’s struck up a nice friendship with Jughead, still bringing Kevin along to craft breweries and new food spots to even out their dynamics. 

After months of Veronica fawning over the new dog in her building, and determinedly talking herself into it _maybe_ being time she got a small and furry companion, Archie decided to take a leap of faith. 

And Kevin had already committed to taking the little caramel colored pup _just in case_. 

After several nights of consultation and reassurance from his father, Archie surprised Veronica with his breath held, watching as a little puppy trotted right over to her high heels in the foyer and sat back on hind legs, looking up at her owner with large eyes. 

He watched as Veronica melted to the ground, scooping up the small dog and pouting adorably at Archie. His heart swelled and he knew he’d done the right thing when she cuddled it close and named the tiny dog _Praline_. 

The dog has taken to falling asleep on Archie’s chest— sometimes nestled up on his pillow when he emerges from the bathroom ready for bed. 

She looks at him now, perched like a little queen on Veronica’s bed, and he reaches down to kiss the puppy before he leaves. 

His girlfriend is pouring them both steaming cups of coffee while simultaneously answering emails. 

Grabbing his cup and kissing his lady goodbye, Archie is suddenly stopped on his way out the door. 

“Don’t forget trick-or-treating at Betty and Jughead’s tonight. I’ll meet you at your place with your costume.” 

He looks back to where Veronica stands with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. 

“I won’t forget.” He kisses her again for good measure, laughing at the small hint of her costume with darker eyes, little whiskers, and thin cat ears. “I’ll see you later.”

  
  
  


Archie sends her a picture at lunch and although it's supposed to be a wholesome costume, she can’t help but admire his defined muscles bulging through the latex. 

She chuckles, opening up her _Archie_ album and laughing at the memory of the first picture he sent her. Her eyes roam over his sweat-soaked form, holding a basketball and smiling like Prince Charming. It makes her laugh thinking about Kevin’s eager involvement in all the misunderstandings. 

Kevin has been a fixture in their relationship and a friend Veronica has been grateful to acquire. 

Betty’s second pregnancy went smoother than the first, more prepared this time around. 

Veronica listened to her friend, always complaining about the way she felt physically, and designed a whole maternity line of silk negligees and teddys trimmed in Chantilly lace. She wanted to have something sexy for her best friend to wear, something all pregnant women could wear at any point during their pregnancy. 

Time and time again Veronica would reassure Betty what a smoke show she really was. Has always been. 

Archie and Veronica arrive at Betty and Jughead’s in time to walk straight into chaos. The baby is crying, Jughead is complaining, and Betty is gathering up everyone’s forgotten accessories. 

Veronica helps a babbling Charlotte change into her blue and white gingham dress, fastening the bow in the back neatly. Her brown hair is curled, half up and pinned with a matching ribbon. Praline is sitting patiently in front of the little girl, rolling her head back with each gentle pat along her fur. Veronica couldn’t hold back, wanting to purchase the coveted ruby slippers for her darling Charlotte. 

She watches as the little girl struts around the home in them, clicking her heels when she stops. 

Archie tries helping Betty with the baby, a valiant, but failed attempt as the infant only wants its mother. Instead, he riles up Charlie and the puppy, adjusting his own hat. 

Veronica never thought she’d find the scarecrow _sexy_ but once again his defined form makes it impossible for him to hide behind a silly costume. 

They step out onto the streets where children are running up the steps of brownstones and parents wait patiently on the sidewalks. 

Veronica’s already told him how handsome he looks. He really is like a child, so happy for Halloween and eagerly joining in with Charlie and Jughead as they thoroughly inspect the candy that piles up in their buckets. 

Never in a million years did Veronica ever think she’d end up with someone like Archie Andrews. Kind, hardworking and tooth-achingly sweet. He squeezes her hand, and it sends a shiver up her spine. 

It gets her thinking about the future, _her_ future with _him._ It’s not completely far-fetched to imagine a small child with red hair and dark eyes, sitting on Archie's shoulders as they trick-or-treat. 

“You’re adorable, Archiekins.” She coos at him, linking their hands and smiling victoriously when she spots the flush rising up his painted neck. 

  
  
  


Archie is working with a still-silver painted Jughead as they work to divide the remaining candy “This is why we’re going trick-or-treating in Auntie V’s neighborhood next year, bug. We’ll definitely get more of those king-sized chocolate bars…” 

Charlie successfully eats her small portion of the haul without Praline getting any for herself. The dog is confused, finally out of her basket and sniffing around everyone’s ankles. 

Archie watches as his girlfriend leans over the baby carriage where a lion plush sticks out over the edge. She’s cooing and speaking in a tone Archie has never heard before. He knows she adored Charlotte as a baby but now it gets him thinking about how she’d be as a mother. 

It’s too soon, he knows. But he can’t help it. 

Betty announces she’s changing and is off down the hallway in her puffy pink gown. 

A few minutes later, Veronica is running her hands through Charlotte’s hair and Archie finds himself back divvying up candy with Jughead. 

He pouts playfully when Veronica announces it’s time to go. 

“Since we’re in Brooklyn,” she says teasingly. “Perhaps we can stay at your place tonight.”

Archie pulls her a little closer, thinking of taking her back to that bakery to share a croissant and get coffee in the morning. 

“Of course,” the ring in his pocket has been burning a hole there for weeks now. 

They say goodbye to the Jones family and Betty hands them a Tupperware container filled with apple pie. Archie takes it happily and ushers Veronica outside. 

Even with the skewed nose and green tint to her skin, Archie looks at his girlfriend with soft eyes and can’t be bothered to pull his jaw from the ground. Her raven curls are longer now, hanging down her back like velvet. 

He tips the brim of her pointy black hat back a little to plant a kiss to her lips. 

She kinks a painted brow at him and flashes a bit of her stockings, the stripes stopping along her thigh where a black garter sits at its hem. 

“Happy Halloween, Archiekins.” Veronica smiles up at him, eyes large and glittering dangerously in the dark. 


End file.
